


Dusk by Dusk

by skyshores



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M, Post-Canon, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyshores/pseuds/skyshores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haircut is called for one humid summer afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk by Dusk

The wind was wet and warm as the sun set in the distant west.

Crispy chicken fillets and crab-cut sausages sat uneaten on the grill by the broken fence, and a few emptied plates sprinkled with coriander and batter crumbs were stacked by the plastic table nearby. It hadn't been long since their guests had left.

Nezumi sat in middle of the courtyard with his fringe pinned back by a large red hairclip. The wintering sunshine filtered through the dreamy clouds and bathed him in gold, touching the tips of his lashes, catching in the droplets of sweat on his skin and warming the colour of his white singlet.

Shion let himself bask in the summery scene for a moment before he gave Nezumi's shoulders a preparatory squeeze. "Are you ready?"

"'Course I am." Nezumi crossed his arms, twisted impatiently in his seat and swatted away a fly.

Shion bit down on his lip and tentatively scissored an inch of Nezumi's long, inky hair.

"I-is this okay?"

"Just get on with it," Nezumi muttered, furrowing his brows, "It'll be dark soon."

Shion resisted his urge to shut his eyes as he continued to snip away at Nezumi's hair, stopping when he had shortened it a length hardly above Nezumi's shoulder-blades. Shion rubbed the new, jagged tips and smiled at his handiwork.

"Reminds me of when I first met you."

"It'd still be too hot to walk around in. Can't you cut it any shorter?"

"No," Shion sighed, smiling and running a hand through Nezumi's sleek hair, "I want to be able to hold on to something when we have sex."

He left out the fact that ever since Nezumi had come back, Shion had developed a tendency to want to hold onto any part of him, almost all the time, period.

"That's kinky," Nezumi laughed.

Shion patted back another layer of hair and nudged the soft recess of skin around Nezumi's eyes with his nose. "You're beautiful, Nezumi."

"Stop it, I'm blushing," Nezumi scoffed. He still closed his eyes, though, and let Shion kiss his lids one at a time.

"So you'll keep it this long?" Shion mumbled against his hot skin.

"Whatever." Nezumi mouthed at Shion's jaw. "We ought to go inside. It's hot out here and you're loud when you're naked."

Shion's hands slipped under the thin fabric of Nezumi's singlet and slinked their way above his stomach and gently over his ribs. A gasp.

"So are you."

"Brat," Nezumi retorted, pinching over the scar on Shion's cheek, "We're going inside, _now_."

"So impatient," Shion hummed, letting his linked hands idle at the arch of Nezumi's waist, "Be patient, okay?"

"Never knew an idiot like you'd be such a damned tease." Nezumi grunted and rested his head on Shion's sternum. "Yeah, I'll be patient when you stop being a stupid tease."

Shion laughed, brushing the wet hair out of Nezumi's beautiful gray eyes. With his hand sitting snugly around his hips, Shion pulled Nezumi by the waist and walked him back indoors.

* * *

The room was awash with milky blue moonlight. Nezumi, who had mentioned that his head felt a lot lighter and cooler now, let Shion doze off with his fingers resting on his hips and his head nestled against his stomach.

"Nezumi," Shion mumbled. He felt a little bit tired after a week's work and a day spent hosting guests for their barbeque get-together, but with Nezumi pressed up against him, there was a small part of him that evidently needed to keep them both awake. "Would you like to be a director of the theatre when it's ready?"

"You're a goddamn nuisance, you."

"Would you?"

"It's a generous offer. So maybe."

Shion was too lost in thought to have given Nezumi's answer proper regard. "…Because I always leave for work in the morning and leave you alone for hours before I come back. I know that you value your solitude, but I can't help but…"

"Don't worry yourself too much," Nezumi said sleepily, sinking his hands into Shion's hair. "Shion, you've really got to stop mothering everyone."

"If only… oh…" Shion hummed in thought, his fingers tightening around Nezumi's singlet. "I just want to keep you company."

"I've got the books and the mice to keep me company. If you could manage in the Western Block, I'll do even better."

"That makes sense, although…" Shion tried to think over the chirp of cicadas outside. "Oh, I know. Remember how Inukashi told us today that one of her girls just had a litter? I'm sure she'd let us have one if we—"

"Shut up and sleep," Nezumi yawned. "Talk about it tomorrow."

And so, Shion fell asleep that night with his head on Nezumi's heart, and dreamt of typhoons and beautiful, bleeding boys who climbed in through windows at the most unexpected times, who had rescued him more than once and had been saved in return.

The boy who, despite his trickiness, always kept his word, and was soft and warm beside him here, now.


End file.
